A Father's Day Like Mother's Day
by BittenehmenSiemeinenBruder12
Summary: Part of a series of SuFin Family stories I've been thinking of writing. Tino is wondering how Berwald is feeling when Peter reminds him of an upcoming holiday.


**Hey guys! Happy early Father's Day! Those of you who read my other story (The Angry, British Box of Tomatoes Fairy) I'm sorry! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but it's exam week! Ack! I still don't own Hetalia. Enjoy! **

* * *

A Father's Day Like Mother's Day

It wasn't that Tino was unhappy. Oh no; nothing could be further from the truth! Tino had never been happier than he was now, living in the family Berwald had created for them. No, it wasn't that Tino wasn't happy. Tino was worried that _Berwald _wasn't happy. Tino knew that Berwald loved him, that wasn't the problem. Tino wasn't sure that Berwald knew that he loved him back, and Tino was terrified that Berwald was going to get fed up with him. Berwald showed Tino every day just how much he loved him, and Tino never so much as said it back.

Every Mother's Day, Berwald got up early with their adopted son, Peter, to make Tino breakfast in bed. Tino always said, "Thank you," to Berwald, hugged Peter and shared some of whatever the breakfast was with both of them. The rest of the day, Tino was showered with gifts and 'I love you's'. But he never said it back to Berwald.

Tino loved Peter with all his heart. He had been unsure of what to think when Berwald had told him they were adopting a child, but Peter was the pride and joy of Tino's life. Even though he called Tino "Mama" (that was Berwald's fault) Peter brightened Tino's life in a way he never could have imagined. His pure, boisterous energy spread infectiously through the house, and Tino often found himself wrangled into some sort of crazy game or adventure. He loved every minute of it. Perhaps Berwald knew Tino better than Tino knew himself?

When Hanamatago would bark at 3 in the morning to get let out, Berwald never made Tino get up, no matter how late he'd gotten to bed or how early he had to get up. He was always already out of the room by the time Tino even had the presence of mind to get up.

As a matter of fact, Hanamatago herself was a sign of Berwald's love for Tino. Tino had fallen for the puppy the second he'd laid eyes on her. She was just so fluffy and sweet, she nearly made Tino squee! Even her name was a sign of Berwald's love, the compromise that he had made. Tino had insisted he be allowed to name the dog 'Bloody Hanamatago'. For whatever reason, Berwald didn't like that name. After many hour of debate, they settled on just 'Hanamatago'.

All of the furniture in their house was handmade by Berwald and was exactly to Tino's liking. When Peter had broken his favorite chair, Berwald had worked well into the night making a replacement for him. Tino hardly ever did anything around the house, besides cleaning. He wasn't even allowed to cook, because Berwald didn't like Finnish food.

The more Tino thought about Berwald, the more inadequate he felt. What had he ever done to deserve Berwald's love? He never did anything except the laundry and taking care of Peter… Tino was never even home on Christmas! Why did Berwald love him?

"Mama?" a quiet voice asked. "Are you okay?"

Tino looked up and saw Peter standing in the door way to the living room. Tino smiled softly. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

Peter walked into the room and sat on Tino's lap, hugging him. "You've just been sitting there for an hour…" he muttered.

Tino glanced at the wall clock and saw that he had indeed been sitting here, on the couch, staring off into space, for an hour. Berwald was going to be home soon. "I'm sorry, Peter. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just thinking."

Peter pulled back from the hug, now smiling. "I've been thinking too. Wanna know what about, Mama?"

Tino smiled back. "What about, Peter?"

Peter jumped off Tino's lap and started to jump up and down. "Next Sunday's Father's Day! We gotta do something special for Papa!"

"Inside voice, Peter," Tino reminded, but inside he felt like jumping around too. This was exactly the chance he needed to tell Ber how he really felt! He and Peter always did something for Berwald on Father's Day, but it was never anything like Tino's Mother's Days. Tino was going to change that.

"Come on, Peter!" he said, exiting the room and heading down the hall. Peter hurried after him.

"Where're we going, Mama?"

"To the study! We've got plans to make and Papa's going to be home soon! We don't want him to find them!"

* * *

**So, that's that! If there's interest in this story line, I'll write the next story! Again, I apologize to my TABBOTF readers, but Spain and Romano are gonna be in the next chapter! See you soon! **


End file.
